


Casualty

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Alternate death of the Black Canary





	

**Casualty**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity Thea, Quentin Donna, Laurel, John, Dinah

 **Word Count:** 4268

 **Prompt:** 24 Hours Earlier

Oliver groaned as he blinked his eyes open. His ears were ringing. It was dark and he could smell smoke somewhere close. He could feel the heat from a fire close by.

Oliver tried to get up but he was weighed down and couldn’t move. There was someone on top of him. He pushed the hair off his face. It was long and blonde. He checked for a pulse and found none. He tried to lift her off of him but all he managed to do was move her.

Suddenly there was a crackle in his ear.

“Green Arrow! Where are you? Are you okay? Say something!”

“There was an explosion. We have a casualty.” Oliver finally moved the woman off of his chest then he got up and lifted her into his arms. “On the way to base.”

 

**_Twenty four hours earlier…._ **

Oliver walked into the lair and put his bow on the table. “I think we need a night off.”

Dig sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. “I have to agree with you, Oliver. I’m wiped.”

Thea pulled off her mask and laid it on the table with her bow. “I think I could sleep for a month.”

“I wish I could. I have court in the morning.” Laurel sat down and pulled off her boot. “Dirt bags don’t take a vacation and my job is to put them away.”

“Right after you catch them, you mean.” Thea laughed. She loosened her jacket and took a breath. “I shouldn’t have had that extra plate of fries at Big Belly Burger earlier this evening.”

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver looked around. “I thought she would still be here. She must have went home.”

“She’s been avoiding you since the whole baby mama thing.” Thea glared at her brother. “Not that I blame her. That was a lot to deal with.”

Oliver took off his jacket and glanced back at Thea. “Just get out of here. Go home and get some rest. I’m going to crash.”

“Are you crashing here again?” Dig looked around. “You know you can come over to my place. Lyla won’t mind.”

“I’m fine. I’m just giving Felicity some space at the loft. I don’t mind bunking in the back. I don’t want to impose on you and Lyla.” Oliver ran his hand over his head.

“Ollie, you really need to talk with her.” Thea walked past him and slapped him in the chest. “We need her. You need her. Suck it up, big brother.”

Oliver let out a huff and shifted on his feet.

“She has a point.” Laurel took her other boot off. “You need to get this cleared up for all of us.”    

Oliver walked away from them and went to the sofa in the back corner to sit down with his thoughts.

“Come on Thea. Hurry up and change so we can get home.” Laurel pulled off her jacket and went to grab her change of clothes. “I need my beauty rest.”

Thea got up and went for her duffle. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Dig watched the two girls get their things and go change. He looked over at Oliver sitting with his head in his hands on the sofa. He resisted the urge to go talk to him.

Oliver was Dig’s friend but so was Felicity. Dig didn’t want to take sides. Lyla was even on his case not to interfere. Dig was caught in the middle and he didn’t like it there.

Dig finally left without saying good night to Oliver.

Oliver sat on the sofa until everyone left then he went back to his bed to lay down. He stared up at the ceiling letting the last few weeks run through his mind. Everything that had happened the good the bad and all the mistakes he took responsibility for.

Eventually, Oliver drifted off into a fitful sleep. He didn’t sleep long and he was up just before noon. He showered and changed. He was almost into the elevator when his phone rang.

“Hello Captain Lance.”

“Queen, I need some help.”

“Help with what?” Oliver frowned and looked down at the jacket in his hand.

“Help with a case that has my guys running in circles. There’s a new robbery gang in town. I was wondering if the team could check it out and get back to me.”

“I’ll talk to Felicity and see if she can get a trace on them.”

“You and her are still talking?” Lance sounded surprised. “Donna said you two called it off.”

“As long as its vigilante business, she’ll talk to me. You aren’t going to start on me too.”

“I have no right to judge. I’ll send the particulars to your email.”

“I will get back to you ASAP.” Oliver disconnected the call.

Oliver looked at his phone. He couldn’t decide if he should call her or go to Palmer Tech to see her. He took a moment to think then decided to go to Palmer Tech to talk to her.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver knocked on the door of the R&D lab and looked around.

“Hey Oliver.” Curtis looked up from the computer. “She’s not here. She has a meeting with accounting.” He hesitated before he continues. “But she will be back as soon as the meetings over.”

“Do you mind if I wait for her here?” Oliver looked around.

“Um… sure.” Curtis looked nervous.

“I can come back.” Oliver started to turn toward the door.

“Hey Oliver. Sit down. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Curtis pointed to a chair on the other side of the room. “I know things are … what they are…”

Oliver nodded and sat down. “And it’s all my fault.”

“Wow! She was right you do have a thing for guilt.” Curtis took a breath. He wasn’t sure how Oliver was going to respond to what he just said.

Oliver sighed. He looked at the floor.

Curtis was relieved that Oliver didn’t respond. He went back to work.

After twenty minutes, Oliver got up off the chair and started to look around. He picked up something and looked at it.

“Do you need me to tell you what that is and what it does?” Curtis asked.

“No. I wouldn’t understand it anyway.” Oliver put the piece of tech down. “This is Felicity’s world. I don’t understand any of it.”

“You two are going to be okay. You’ll work your way through it with her.” Curtis gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s never easy when you love someone as much as you and Felicity love each other.”

“I hope that’s enough.” Oliver put his hands in his pockets. “I was stupid and she didn’t deserve it.”

“She hasn’t told me what happened but I’m holding out hope.” Curtis smiled. “I made that biochip so she could go down the aisle to you and I know that the wedding will take place. It’s just a matter of time.”

“I’m just happy that she is on her feet again. Thank you again.” Oliver looked at the table.

Felicity walked into the room. “Curtis, have you…? Oliver, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you about something. May we, please, go to your office?” Oliver asked.

“Sure.” Felicity turned and walked out the door. She walked down the hall into her office and waited for Oliver.

“Captain Lance called and he needs some help. I told him that I would talk to you about it.” Oliver took out his phone and pulled up the email that Lance sent to him. He handed her the phone. “Here’s the information.”

Felicity took the phone and sent the email to her tablet. “I’ll do some searches. They shouldn’t be that hard to find then.” She looked up at him. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

Oliver looked at the floor. “I don’t want to push if you aren’t ready.”

“I need a little more time.” Felicity handed him back the phone. “I’m going to ask Curtis to take over for me for a while. Is that okay?”

“I’m sure it will be. I’ll let you know what the others say.” Oliver put his phone in his pocket. “We’ll miss you.”

“It’s just temporary until we work things out.” Felicity looked up at him. “We will work things out.”

“Yeah we will.” Oliver smiled. “I better let you get back to work.”

Felicity looked down at the tablet and watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. She started the searches and went back to the R&D lab to check in with Curtis.

Felicity walked into the R&D lab. “Curtis I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure. What do you need?” Curtis thought she was going to ask her for an update on the piece of tech he was working on.

“I need a break from my night job. I need you to run ops tonight for the Green Arrow.” Felicity put down her tablet and tapped the desk.

“What?!” Curtis shook his head. “I can’t. You’re the badass not me.”

“You’ll be in the bunker not out in the field. You just have to hack locks and watch the satellite and CC feeds.” Felicity looked at her tablet. “I have already started the searches. I’ll give you the info before they get there.”

“Felicity, what if something happens?” Curtis started to get agitated. “I can’t do this.”

“You have to.” Felicity put her hands on his shoulders. “If you need something just call and I’ll help you out.”

“Felicity, this is crazy. Will the Green Arrow be okay with this?” 

“He will be fine with it and so will the rest of the team.” Felicity picked up her tablet. “I’ll take you over there as soon as we’re done here.”

Curtis nodded. “I need to call my husband first.”

“Don’t give him too many details. He doesn’t need to know too much. It’ll keep him safe.” Felicity looked at the tech Curtis was working on. “Now tell me about what you are looking at.”

Oliver was at the bunker to train for a while before he had to suit up for the night. He was halfway up the salmon ladder when the elevator opened and Curtis stepped out.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Curtis looked confused.

“Felicity called she said you were helping out tonight.” Oliver jumped down and grabbed a towel. “Do you have the intel?”

Curtis patted his jacket pocket. “I have it. When is the Green Arrow coming?”

“I’m already here.” Oliver waved him over to the computers. “Show me what you have.”

“You?!” Curtis followed Oliver to the computers.

“Just so you know, if you do anything to Felicity’s computers, I will have to put an arrow in you.” Oliver gave Curtis a hard look. “Believe me you’ll want me to shoot you before she gets to you.”

Curtis swallowed and nodded. He took a flash drive from his pocket and plugged it in. “Felicity gave me all the results of the searches and she included the blueprints to the hideout. I have no idea how she got a blueprint.”

“You don’t want to know.” Oliver grinned. “Did she tell you how to access the ARGUS satellite?”

“Yes but isn’t that illegal?” Curtis side eyed Oliver.

“We have permission from the head of ARGUS to use the satellite anytime we need it.” Oliver pointed to a screen. “What’s this?”

“That’s the list of things they have taken so far.” Curtis looked at the elevator as the doors opened. “More of the team?”

“Hey. What is he doing here?” Thea pointed at Curtis.

“Felicity needed a night off.” Oliver shrugged.

“Ollie! If you don’t get back with her soon, I’m going to use my ninja skills on your ass.” Thea glared at Oliver.

The elevator doors opened again. Laurel came out and pointed at Curtis.

“Felicity needs a night off from my brother.” Thea answered her unspoken question. “Wanna spar with me?”

Laurel nodded.

“Don’t go far. Lance sent us a mission.” Oliver called out as they walked off.

The elevator doors opened a third time and Dig strolled in. He looked at Curtis but didn’t say anything. “We got a mission?”

“Yeah. A robbery gang has been evading the SCPD. Lance called us in to help.” Oliver waved him over to the screen. “Come take a look at this list. Tell me what you see.”

Dig looked over the list and frowned. “They’re collecting bomb parts.”

“Bombs?!” Curtis looked up from the keyboard. “Maybe, I should call Felicity.”

“Have you accessed the ARGUS satellite yet?” Oliver asked.

“Uh… yeah. Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for this?” Curtis pulled up the feed on another screen.

“My wife, Lyla gave us permission. She’s the head of ARGUS.” Dig held out his hand to Curtis. “I’m John Diggle but you can call me Spartan.”

“So you’re Spartan and you’re Green Arrow so who are they?” Curtis pointed to the two women who were getting ready to spar.

Thea walked past to the fridge for a bottle of water. “I’m Speedy and she’s Black Canary.”

“Black Canary?” Curtis looked Laurel up and down.

“My sister, Sara is the White Canary. She’s off with Atom and some others saving the future.” Laurel took the bottle of water that Thea was holding out to her. “Does he know about Flash and Vixen?”

“You forgot Vibe.” Thea grinned. “He’s a cutie.”

“I thought you said Constantine was cute.” Laurel laughed.

“I said Constantine was hot not cute.” Thea chuckled. “Ollie won’t give me his number.”

Curtis looked up just in time to see Oliver flex his jaw in annoyance.

“Just have Felicity get it for you.” Laurel walked over and looked at the screen. “So we are going after my father’s headache.”

“Yes.” Oliver glared at Thea a moment longer. “Curtis, point the satellite over the warehouse and let’s see if they are in there.”

Curtis nodded. “I have it.”

Oliver ran through his plan. Dig made some suggestions and Thea and Laurel just listened. When the plan was finalized everyone geared up.

“Curtis, just keep the satellite on the coordinates and the comms open. We will handle the rest.” Oliver patted Curtis on the shoulder before he headed out the door with the others.

“Okay.” Curtis was doubtful that he could keep it all going but he wasn’t about to tell that to Oliver.

Twenty minutes later. Oliver was in position so he checked in with the team. “Speedy?”

“I’m in position.”

“Spartan?”

“I’m a go.”

“Black Canary?”

“I’m ready.”

“Mr. Terrific, scan the building and see where the targets are. Look for heat signatures.”

“Uh! Oh! That’s me.” Curtis looked at the screen with the satellite data on it. “They are in the northeast corner. They’re moving around. I can’t tell what they’re doing.”

“Let’s do this.” Oliver started moving in.

The rest of the team came in from their positions to surround the gang to take them down.

Suddenly, everything in the bunker went dark. Curtis looked at the screens and groaned. “Wait! The power went out. I lost the satellite I lost everything.”

“Do what you can to get it back but it’s too late to stop now.” Oliver said as he nocked an arrow and kicked in the door.

The door on the other side opened at the same time and Dig came in with guns blazing. Thea and Laurel dropped from the rafters and fought hand to hand with two of the men. Dig and Oliver followed another two down a hallway.

In the bunker, Curtis was frantically checking connections and then went to reset the breaker. He rebooted the system and got the satellite back on target.

“I got it. Systems back up.” Curtis said over the coms. “There's a few of them in a room down from you. They’re getting away.”

Felicity walked off the elevator. “I got your 911 text. What’s wrong?”

“I lost the system for a few minutes. The breaker tripped.” Curtis said as she approached. “You really need to fix that.”

“I will as soon as I know what’s doing it.” Felicity came to stand behind Curtis and look over his shoulder. “It looks like they got them.”

Oliver kicked in a door and saw the four men trying to get out the window. He glanced around to make sure they were all that was left. That was when he saw it.

Before Oliver could stop her Laurel rushed in. “I got them.” Laurel headed for the window. She grabbed one man and pulled him back but he got out of her hold and went through the window.  

Thea came in with her bow raised but Oliver grabbed her and pushed her back through the door.

“Black canary look out!” Oliver yelled.

Laurel saw the bomb just as Oliver called out to her.

In the bunker there was a flash on the monitor with the satellite feed.

“What was that?” Curtis stared at the screen.

“It was a bomb.” Felicity pushed Curtis out of the way and looked for the heat signatures of the team. She saw two one large and one small outside the building. There were two bodies down in the northwest corner.

“Spartan! Speedy! Black canary! Green arrow! Somebody answer me!” Felicity felt the panic rise in her chest.

“Overwatch, it’s Spartan. I’m here with Speedy. We’re going back in.”

“Be careful!” Felicity looked at Curtis. “Green Arrow! Where are you? Are you okay? Say something!”

There was a groan over the channel

“Oh thank god!” Felicity whispered to herself

“There was an explosion. We have a casualty.” Oliver grunted. “On the way to base.”

“Is Black Canary hurt?”

“Yes. You better have the Captain to meet us there.

“Uh okay.” Felicity pulled out her phone and sent a 911 text to Lance. “How badly is she hurt?”

“She’s dead.”

Felicity blinked in surprise. “Repeat that Green Arrow.”

“She was hit by the full force of the blast. She’s dead. I see Spartan and Speedy be to you in a few.”

Felicity walked off the platform and went to sit at the table.

“Felicity?” Curtis followed her

Felicity shook her head. “It’s Sara all over again.”

“I don’t follow.” Cutis was confused.

“When Sara was killed, Laurel brought her back to us so she wouldn’t be seen in her gear.” Felicity put her hand over her heart. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I thought you said Sara was off on a mission with a bunch of people and the Atom.” Curtis was really confused.

“She was resurrected after she had been dead for a year.” Felicity wrinkled her nose.

“Excuse me?!” Curtis was really confused now.

Felicity didn’t have time to explain because Lance stepped off the elevator.

“What? I have to pick them up now?” Lance walked over to the table. “Why couldn’t you just deliver the dirt bags to the precinct like you usually do?”

Felicity opened her mouth then just shook her head.

“What happened?” Lance asked.

“There was an explosion during the mission.” Curtis said. “The Black Canary and the Green Arrow got caught in it. The Green Arrow is okay but …”

“Is she hurt?” Lance looked at Felicity and knew that he should have asked another question. “Is she dead?”

Felicity nodded and started to cry.

The elevator doors opened, Dig and Thea stepped out. They moved out of the way as soon as they stepped through the doors.

Oliver came off the elevator, carrying Laurel’s lifeless body. He carried her over to the med table and put her down gently.

Lance started to cry as soon as he saw her. The blast had ripped open her leather jacket and exposed a large gaping wound.

“Captain. I’m sorry. She didn’t feel anything. It was really quick.” Oliver said. “I didn’t want her to be found in her gear so i brought her back here.”

“Thank you.” Lance choked out.

Felicity rubbed Lance’s arm. “We can get her cleaned up and you can take her to ….”

“She’s an assistant district attorney.” Lance nodded. “There’s going to be an investigation but I’ll do what I can to keep you all out of it. How did this happen?”

“No one saw the device until it was too late.” Oliver said. Suddenly, he started to sway.

Dig caught him and took him over to the sofa. “Oliver you need to get checked out.”

“I’m fine my ears are still ringing.” Oliver pulled off his mask and rubbed his face.

“You’re not fine you have a concussion. Come home with me. I’ll stay up with you.” Dig offered.

“No I’m good.” Oliver insisted. 

“Don’t argue with him, Dig. It’s pointless.” Felicity as she stood at the med table.

Thea had stripped her gear and was helping Felicity clean up Laurel’s body. They also had to take off her gear and put her in civilian clothes.”

Dig walked back to the table. “He can’t be alone tonight. He has a concussion. He could lapse into a coma.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Felicity said.

Dig nodded and headed for the elevator. He grabbed a stunned Curtis by the arm and led him out.

When Felicity and Thea finished, Lance wrapped Laurel in a blanket and carried her to his car. Thea followed him out.

“You don’t have to stay.” Oliver said when Felicity sat on the sofa beside him.

“I know but I can’t just go home after that. I’ll just keep seeing her or Sara on that table.” Felicity sighed. “Sara now Laurel. I guess we will all end up on a cold metal table one day. Alone….”

Oliver looked over at her. He sat back and put his arm around her. “Felicity I don’t want to be alone.” Oliver relaxed as she put her head on his shoulder.

“Neither do I.” Felicity snuggled against him. “Come home. I don't care why you didn't tell me. I just don’t want us to be apart anymore.

Oliver just rubbed her arm. “I will but we will have to talk things out. We can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Just not tonight.” Felicity pulled his face toward her so that she could kiss him. “Tomorrow.”

Lance took his daughter to a rough neighborhood and had Thea call 911 to report a shooting. They waited until the patrol officers grew close then took cover.

Laurel’s death was called suspicious and there was an investigation that went nowhere. After a few days, Laurel’s body was released and the investigation was closed.

The funeral was a simple service for close friends and family. Lance said a few words and they all watched as Laurel was lowered into the ground.

Felicity walked over and picked up a handful of dirt and walked to the grave.

Donna put her hand on Felicity’s arm. “What are you doing? She wasn’t Jewish.”

“It’s okay Mom. It’s sort of our way to show our respect for her.” Felicity looked over at the pile and where Oliver, Dig, and Thea were picking up handfuls of dirt as well.

Donna looked at the others and squinted. “I see.”

Lance and Dinah looked on as the team dropped the dirt on Laurel’s coffin.

Lance held out his hand to Oliver. “Thank you for doing what you did. I won’t forget it.”

“Laurel meant a lot to all of us.” Oliver took Lance’s hand. “She will be missed.”

Felicity came over and put her arm through Oliver’s. “Captain, she was very special to all of us.”

“I see she did one last thing for you both.” Lance smiled. “She brought you back together.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and smiled.

“Good. She would have been happy about that.” Lance patted Oliver on the shoulder. “I have to get Dinah to the train. I’ll see you later.”

Donna walked up to them. “So does this mean the wedding is back on?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “I don’t really think it was ever not on.”

“Do you need a ride Donna?” Oliver asked. “We are hosting the reception at our place.”

“Come on Mom.” Felicity grabbed Donna’s hand. “Captain Lance will be there as soon as he sees off Laurel’s mom. He’s going to need you.”

Lyla and Dig waved as they passed in their car. Thea was in the back seat with them.

“You two wait for me at the car. There’s something I forgot to do.” Oliver said as he looked towards another grave close by.

Felicity followed his line of sight. “Tell Tommy ‘hello’ for me.”

Oliver gave her a quick kiss and walked over to Tommy’s grave. 

“Hey buddy!” Oliver knelt down and picked a leaf off the headstone. “Laurel is going to be confused and she’s going to need you to help her through things. I know that you’ll be there for her. She was doing something to help make the city safer. You would have been so proud of her. You should let her tell you all about it. Tell her thank you.”

Oliver started to stand up. “Oh! Felicity says ‘hello’. We are back together. She wants to name our son after you and my dad. I thought that was funny at the time until she showed me the positive pregnancy test. I have a feeling you must have had a hand in that. Thanks for that, Tommy.”

Oliver stood up and walked over to the car where Felicity and Donna were waiting.


End file.
